


The Bet.

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [75]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sarukui Yamato - Freeform, Shirofuku Yukie - Freeform, konoha akinori - Freeform, washio tatsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: The alcohol made it seem like a good idea at the time. I retrospect maybe the alcohol was right.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Bet.

Bokuto glanced at his watch, then shook his head and squinted at the swimming digits, 2.27? Ah who cared? He took another swig from his glass, he had to admit for home brew this stuff was pretty smooth.

“Wanna refill dude?” Konoha’s face hove into view waving a flask of clear liquid.

“Why not? Just how strong is this stuff Konoha?” Bokuto asked as he held his glass under the stream, managing to catch most of it.

Konoha shrugged. “It started pure, then we split it into two flasks and filled ‘em with water so that’s 50%.”

Bokuto leaned against the platform rail. “Not too bad then?”

Konoha grinned. “Ah but when they were part empty I topped them up from another flask.”

“So you have no idea?”

Konoha shook his head and then grabbed it with one hand, wincing. “Nope, but who cares, it’s Christmas.”

“Sarukui looks wasted.” Bokuto indicated the slight figure slumped in a chair, his jacket dangling from his fingers.

“I’m fine, I’m just resting my ocular system. Did you know that each eye has six muscles that control its movements: the lateral rectus, the medial rectus, the inferior rectus, the superior rectus, the inferior oblique, and the superior oblique?” The intern announced without opening his lids.

“Yeah, I did.” Konoha grinned at Bokuto. “He’s fine.” 

A burst of loud hysterical laughter came from the balcony above.

Sarukui’s eyes shot open. “What is that abominable cachinnation!”

“It’s Washio, Akaashi and Yukie, they sound as drunk as we are dude.” Konoha laughed.

“Totally plastered, what have they been drinking?” Bokuto asked the entomologist with a knowing look.

“Well I may have just topped up their vodka bottle with some of this an hour ago.” Konoha held up his glass.

“Konoha Sensei you are a very bad man.” Bokuto smirked.

“Just my small protest against being forced into this monkey suit, dude.” Konoha indicated his tux.

Another burst of high pitched laughter reverberated about the lab.

“Washio must be telling his jokes.” Bokuto grinned. “He knows some filthy ones I can tell you, he picked them up when he was a cop in New York. He only tells them when he is blind drunk.”

“You do know that blind drunk is a highly inaccurate term don’t you? Whilst alcohol consumption can distort the visual process it does not result in one actually going blind.” Sarukui chipped in.

Bokuto looked at him askance. “Give him another drink Konoha; he’s not drunk enough yet.” 

Konoha duly topped up Sarukui’s glass. “I bet that lot up there are so drunk they wouldn’t notice us if we walked past stark naked.” Konoha asserted as the noise above increased again.

“Akaashi would!” Bokuto declared.

Konoha shook his head, slowly. “Nah he’s as bad as the rest of them, listen to him.”

Bokuto could just hear his voice above Yukie’s, he did sound pretty drunk.

“Why don’t we test your theory Konoha Sensei?”

They turned to see Sarukui stepping out of his pants and peeling off his shirt.

Konoha grinned and put his glass down, reaching for his own tie and tossing it to the ground with relish. “You’re on man. You in Bokuto? 100 big ones says they won’t notice.”

Bokuto groaned, but he had faith in his partner and a few of Konoha’s dollars would be satisfying to pocket. He shrugged out of his tux.

“I can’t afford 100 dollars.” Sarukui objected.

“You lose, you clean out my bugs for a month.”

Sarukui nodded and carried on stripping.

Five minutes later after one last fortifying drink three naked men climbed the steps to the balcony.

“I say we go one at a time.” Bokuto whispered.

Konoha shook his head. “No way man, that increases the chances of them noticing and you win. It’s all together right?”

Bokuto shrugged. “Ok then let’s go.”

The three of them strolled as nonchalantly as they could across to the coffee machine, filled three cups of black coffee and wandered off the other end of the balcony.

The chatter and giggling from the other three occupants of the balcony never changed.

“There, I told you!” Konoha held out his hand triumphantly to Bokuto as they returned to the platform.

Bokuto scowled, he was sure Akaashi would have noticed, he never missed a thing on the remains. Maybe if he’d been a walking skeleton he’d have paid more attention. He fished in his discarded pants for his wallet. 

Suddenly Washio’s voice cut through the murmur of voices. “Sarukui! My office NOW!” He glared at him from the rail above.

Sarukui glanced at his companions and reached for his pants.

“Leave those behind Sarukui!” Washio’s strident tone instructed and his face bore a predatory smirk.

Konoha snorted with laughter. “Better get going kid.” 

He was still laughing as Sarukui hurried to his boss’s office when Yukie’s voice ordered, “Konoha, Cleopatra’s Bed!” She pointed in the direction of the stores.

He winked at Bokuto and hurried off, still unclothed.

Bokuto smiled and replaced his money in his wallet; he could collect from Konoha later.

As he reached for his boxers a severe voice made him freeze. “Detective Bokuto, you are improperly dressed in my laboratory!” 

Keiji’s shoes clicked down the steel steps and he walked towards the platform. God he looked gorgeous in that tux Bokuto thought. Despite his shock, and the alcohol, he felt his body agreeing with his brain. Keiji climbed the steps and stopped, looked him slowly up and down, his eyes widening slightly; then he crooked a finger. “Come here please, I have to administer suitable punishment.” 

Bokuto stepped towards him relaxing slightly at the appreciative gleam in his eye. “And what did you have in mind Sensei?”

Keiji pointed high into the ceiling above them. He followed his eyes and saw a large bunch of suspended greenery. Even from a distance he knew what it was and who had put it there.

He took Keiji gently by the shoulders. “Well I hate to buck a tradition,” he murmured as he kissed his partner.


End file.
